


Samhain Fun

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Samhain, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds fun on Samhain night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25





	Samhain Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SlugClub's prompt of the week 10/12 to 10/19 and I picked Double Penetration. Many thanks to emotionalsupporthufflepuff for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger giggled feeling slightly tipsy from going to the Samhain Ball with Lucius and Severus. They held her up in-between them as they entered the bedroom.

“I think Hermione had too much to drink, Lucius. What do you think?” Severus asked in concern and glanced over at Lucius who wasn’t paying attention to him. Instead whispering sweet nothings into Hermione’s ear.

“What was that Severus?”

Severus rolled his eyes as they made Hermione comfortable on their luxurious bed. He undid her silvery strappy shoes and dropped them to the floor.

Lucius gave him the evil eye knowing how much he loved those shoes while they had their wicked way with Hermione.

He undressed her, slipping the dress off of her and tossed the midnight blue dress on the floor. Leaving her in her knickers.

Hermione yawned and stretched out on the bed, gazed at her two husbands. She beckoned with her hand with a come hither look at them.

They glanced at each other, quickly undressed, as they got out of there stuffy dark suits.

“You know this is still Samhain night, loves. Who do you want to see?” she purred. The clock on the mantle chimed nine pm. As they climbed into bed.

Lucius kissed her, “How many drinks did you imbibed dearest?”

“Just the one.”

Severus snorted as he was busily massaging her breasts, removing her bra. She moaned, feeling her muscles turn into jelly, her legs spread out as they massaged her whole body.

“I think she’s ready Severus,” Lucius slipped a finger into her inner folds finding her wet and ready. He moved his finger in and out coating it in order to lube her anus.

Severus laid on his back and Hermione straddled his cock. Easing herself downwards until she found a rhythm she liked and went for it. Severus kneading her breasts, she gasped in pleasure feeling Lucius’s finger slipped in her anus.

Hermione’s legs spread out further as Lucius prepared her well. He grasped his cock and lined it up while Severus held her steady in his firm grip.

Hermione’s muscles were so relaxed Lucius easily slipped in. Her hands gripped the headboard as they moved together in unison.

They kept Hermione up all night in different positions. Determined to last till midnight. 

Lucius and Severus groaned in pleasure while Hermione mewled, grabbing the sheets as they kept up the rthyhm. 

Her head thrown back as she orgasmed hard sent them into their climaxes. Collapsing in a puddle they were catching their breaths as they heard the mantle clock strike midnight.

“Are you ready to go again?” Hermione asked them coyly, grasping their softening cocks. She moved her hands up and down as they shudder in pleasure from the hand jobs she was given them.

“We have all weekend long to do this dearest.”Lucius panted out as he felt his climax approaching.

Severus moaned and arched his back, relishing the hand job. “Yes, Hermione darling right there.”

“Come on Lucius, you woudlnt want to ruin samhain fun now would you?” hermione hummed in his ear. She managed to make them orgasm together.

“Happy Samhain, Hermione.” they both kissed her before they succumbed to slumber.


End file.
